


For Science

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Harry dresses up as Marcel, M/M, and so is Harry, but good science, i am an idiot, it's all for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a complete idiot and he knows it, but he also knows how much Louis loves it</p><p>Harry dresses up as Marcel and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisStylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/gifts).



> *Because I am a bit ridiculous*  
> This is for my good friend and writing buddy  
> [KrisStylinson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson) if it weren't for our messages from a few days ago this wouldn't of happened. So from one butt mustache to another. Here you go babe  
> Also you can find her [here](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com)

After the “Best Song Ever” video Harry had decided to go out and find his own sweater vest and thick framed glasses, he had seen how Louis’ eyes had sparkled when he first saw Harry dressed up as Marcel. And later, after the shoot Louis had come up behind him and whispered, “I cannot wait to get you home. I’m gonna make you scream, baby. Mess up your prefect slicked back hair.” Louis didn’t need to tell Harry that the nerdy look got him hot, it was something you could read in the way he kept staring at him. And later that night, he kept his promise and the hair gel didn’t have a chance with the amount of tugging and pulling Louis had done to it.

 

After that day, Harry had gone out and bought the vest and glasses, but had kept them hidden, not sure when would be a good time to take them out or how he would bring it up to Louis in the first place.

 

One day, a few weeks after the “Marcel” incident as Harry likes to call it, they had the day off and were both home, just the two of them. It had so far been a nice quiet day and now Louis was laying on the couch and Harry had gone to take a shower. When his shower was finished, he went to his closet to get dressed and eyed the drawer that he kept the outfit in, he figured it was now or never. He drew out the ugly sweater and matched it with a pair of loose fitting khakis that he couldn’t believe he had, probably something one of their mothers sent him, he went into the bathroom and used a mass amount of product to get his hair to lay flat and stop his curls from springing out, like they wanted to.

 

He checked himself over in the mirror and had to cover his mouth to hide the laugh, he looked absolutely ridiculous. He wasn’t sure how he was going to pull this off or even how to go about seducing Louis while he was dressed this way, but then he heard Louis in the living room watching TV and from what he could hear it was some science program and he got an idea, however stupid, it was still an idea. He went into their office and searched the desk until he found a ruler, pen and a clipboard that he attached a blank paper to and went out to the living room.

 

               Harry took a deep breathe looking at the back of his boyfriend's head before coughing into his fist, clearing his throat, Louis turned around to look at him, his blue eyes growing wide, “H?”

 

Coughing into his fist once more Harry looked at him, “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson. I’ve come to you, in need of some help.”

 

Louis’ eyes stayed wide as he looked over his boyfriend and his outfit, licking his lips, “Uh…help?” He practically squeaked, he didn’t really want Harry to know how turned on he was becoming but also wanted to play along and see where it was headed, he prayed in a good way.

 

“Yes, I need some help…with a….science.” Harry was feeling a bit jittery, they’d never really played like this before.

 

“What kind of science?” Louis quirked an eyebrow at him, well this wasn’t where he thought this was going but he loved Harry, so.

 

Harry pulled out his ruler, “I need to measure your dick. For science, of course.”

 

Louis barked a laugh, “I’m not sure that’s really science, this sounds a bit fishy to me.”

 

Harry came around the couch and tapped the ruler on the clipboard, “See, I have a clipboard and everything. It’s very sciency.”

 

“Okay,” Louis rolled his eyes, “How do you want me, Mr. Scientist?”

 

“Uh….standing up. Yeah, I think that’s good.” Harry’s glasses were sliding down his nose and he used the ruler to push them up and Louis had to bite back a groan, he looked so hot and Louis really wanted to mess him up. Louis stood up facing Harry and then kicked the coffee table back away from the couch, he wanted to make sure there was plenty of room for whatever Harry had planned.

 

Harry’s mouth gaped when he saw that, but quickly recovered and came around to face Louis before dropping to his knees, “Uh….Mr. Tomlinson could you, um, get your prick out for me.”

 

“Uh, yeah sure,” he nodded his head briskly and unzipped his jeans, “Could you help me a bit there, love?”

 

Harry smiled and put the clipboard and ruler down next to him, before grapping the top of Louis jeans and pulling them down just enough to expose his pants. Louis could feel Harry’s hot breath ghost over him and his prick started to harden.

 

“Well?” Harry looked up at Louis, his mouth hanging open.

 

“Well, what?” Louis didn’t have a clue what he was supposed to do now.

 

“Get your cock out! I need to measure it.” Harry gave him a stern look, which made Louis giggle because really, here was Harry on his knees dressed up as “Marcel” and he was demanding Louis pull his dick out so he could measure it, how was he not supposed to laugh at that. He was still in a fit of giggles when Harry huffed, “Fine! I’ll do it myself.” And he not so gently yanked down Louis’ pants exposing him to the cool air of the room, Louis sucked in a sharp breath of air when Harry took him in his large hand and began to slowly tug on his member.

 

“Oh, god,” Louis moaned, “What are you doing? I thought you said measure it.”

 

“I can’t bloody well measure it while it’s soft. I want to measure it while it’s nice and hard. For science remember.”

 

“Yeah, for science.” Louis let his head roll back, he loved having Harry touch him, it was one of the best things besides Harry’s mouth on him or being inside Harry, honestly all of Harry was the best thing really.

 

Apparently he was satisfied with how hard Louis was because he stopped pumping him and just held him in his hand while reaching over to pick up the ruler, Louis thought this was ridiculous he was now extremely hard and his boyfriend was measuring his dick! How did this become his life?

 

“Hmmmm,” Harry said after measuring Louis and letting him go before leaning over and writing something on the clipboard.

 

“What?” Louis questioned

 

“Nothing, just so far the results are inconclusive.”

 

“What results, what are you going on about?”

 

“I think I need to do more science.”

 

“Wha-“ Louis didn’t get a chance to finish his question because Harry was wrapping his pink plush lips around Louis’ cock and sucking him down.

 

“Shit,” Louis threw his head back, letting Harry take complete control of this.

 

Harry was so good at giving Louis’ head, always eager, greedily taking Louis down. Harry moved his head back and forth, laying his tongue flat against the bottom, letting it run along the vein. He pulled all the way off, grabbed the base with this hand and flicked the head with his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis was finally able to catch his breath, wanting to praise his boy, “You’re so good at sucking my cock.”

 

“It’s just for the science.”

 

“Well you’re very good at the science,” Louis said brushing back a curl that was starting to come loose.

 

Harry smiled and kissed the head of his prick lightly causing Louis to groan and thrust his hips towards Harry’s closed mouth, precum smearing them like lipstick, “Come on baby, take a little more for science.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, taking Louis back in to the warm wet heat, swirling his tongue and pumping the base, encouraging Louis to thrust forward. He bobbed his head faster, the thick framed glassed sliding down his face, and matching the rhythm with his hand, before pulling back off with a loud pop, “Fuck,” Louis groaned, “Why did you stop? I’m so close, baby.”

 

Harry looked up at him, pushing the glasses back up, “I want you to fuck my mouth. For science of course.”

 

Louis nodded, “yeah, anything for science.”

 

Harry wrapped his lips around Louis once more, letting his jaw go a slack and gripped Louis’ thighs to steady himself. Louis tried to run his fingers through Harry’s hair but it was so gelled up and stiff he could barely move it so he settled for grapping the back of Harry’s head before he started pushing himself deep into Harry’s mouth. He went slowly at first letting Harry get used to the feeling of his mouth being fucked but quickly picked up the pace when Harry started to moan around him causing vibrations to shoot through Louis prick and up his body, “Fuck H, you take my cock so well.”

 

Harry moaned, loving to be praised and hollowed his cheeks sucking harder, Louis thrust in deeper and hitting the back of his throat. Harry gagged and Louis went to pull away, not wanting to hurt his boy but Harry moved his hands to grab Louis’ bum, urging him to do it again, to go faster and harder, he gave Louis a pleading look, looking up through his eyelashes, eyes brimming with unshed tears and that’s all the permission Louis needed before letting go and just thrusting faster into Harry’s waiting mouth.

 

“Fuck Harry I’m close.”

 

Harry pulled off, “I want you to cum on my face, for science.”

 

Louis nodded frantically, “yeah, yeah, for science.”

 

Harry let his head fall back and his mouth open and watched Louis as he grabbed his cock and pumped himself fast and hard staring down at him, he held tight to the back of Harry’s neck as he felt his orgasm start to build, it wasn’t going to take long for him now and when Harry stuck out his tongue and pressed the warm wet tip to his slit, it was over for Louis. He shot hot white ribbons across Harry’s checks, tongue and some even landed on the glasses. Louis moaned at the sight, sinking down to his knees in front of Harry, “Fuck Harry, you’re so hot.” He leaned over to kiss his boy, using his tongue and biting at Harry’s red swollen lips. Louis removed the glasses and then began licking his cum off Harry’s face, “Look so good, H. Love when you suck my cock. Love seeing you covered in me.”

 

When he was clean Louis kissed him again, sharing the taste of himself with Harry, he reached down and felt Harry straining in his khakis, “So hard, Haz. Is it from all the science?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, always hard for you, Lou.”

 

“Hmmm,” Louis hummed, “I best take care of that, for science, you know.”

 

Harry nodded pressing their lips together again, Louis undid Harry’s trousers before shoving his hand down and taking Harry in his hand. Harry knew it wouldn’t take long, he’d been hard almost from the moment he put this outfit on. Louis’ hand was warm and tight around him and he could taste Louis in his mouth and Louis was there in front of him looking into his eyes and when Louis bent down and started sucking a bruise into the skin on his neck, it was all he needed for Harry to start spilling into his khakis and over Louis’ hand.

 

“God, Harry, you get me so hot.”

 

Harry sighed and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder trying to catch his breath, he felt Louis pull his hand out and Harry immediately grabbed it and brought it up to his lips where he licked it clean and sucked each one of Louis’ fingers in his mouth, looking into his eyes all the while.

 

Louis groaned, “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

Harry shrugged, “It’s all for science, Lou,” he said as innocently as possible considering the state they both were in.

 

Louis laughed, “I think I might like this kind of science.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you feel like finding  
> [me](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com)


End file.
